The Wizard of Oz
by The Alter Ego
Summary: It's what the title says, a parody of the Wizard of Oz Poke`mon style.
1. Gone with the Wind

****

Disclaimer and Notes: I don't own Poke`mon or anything, yadda yadda yadda. Please also note that I do not bash. There may be some instances later on where I make fun of the characters but I hold nothing against them.

****

The Wizard of Oz

Chapter 1: Gone with the Wind

By The Holder of Spirit

It was a beautiful day in Pallet Town. The sun was shining, the breeze was cool, and it was peaceful everywhere.

" Ash! While you're in the house, bring out the steaks!" Mrs. Delia Ketchum hollered from behind the grill in the back yard. The back screen door opened to reveal a stumbling figure, his face was masked by the two-dozen T-bone steaks he carried in his arms.

" Hey Ash, you need a hand with that?" a squinty-eyed man asked.

" No thanks Brock, I' got it." The figure mumbled a moment before he tripped on a rock and fell face first in the grass, sending stakes flying everywhere.

Gary Oak smirked. " You know Ash, since we're taking a break from training, you don't have to act like a fool _all_ the time. Oh wait, you never act! If you keep this up, you'll never be a Poke`mon master. Use your brains once in a while and carry them one bye one."

" Yes _mom._" Ash answered sarcastically.

" Thank you so much for inviting us to your barbecue Mrs. Ketchum." A redheaded girl said cheerfully as she fed her little Togepi bits of food.

" Oh anytime Misty, a friend of Ashes is a friend of mine. Besides, you two are a really cute couple."

" You've got to be kidding." She answered.

" Well anyway, would you mind setting the plates before our other guests arrive?"

" Too late, they're already here." Ash grinned. As he spoke, a huge and magnificent bird with a mane of feathers swooped down from the clouds and began circling in the air with two figures riding on its back. Even before it landed, the small yellow creature on it leapt off and into Ashes waiting arms!

" Pika!"

" Nice to see you Pikachu." The boy laughed as the Poke`mon tackled him to the ground.

" Hey Ash," the other rider-a young man with a headband asked, " is this the right one? I wasn't sure but Pikachu said it was."

" Sure is Tracy!" Ash smiled. The gigantic bird strode over for his turn at seeing his trainer.

" Pidgeo!!" it cried.

" I missed you too Pidgeot." The boy said, hugging the bird as if it were a stuffed animal. " It's been a long time. How's everything in Viridian forest?"

" Geo!" it squawked cheerfully. A few days earlier, Ash had sent Tracy Sketchit and Pikachu on a little errand of inviting their friend to the party. But guests from much farther away from Viridian city.

" I'm glad we're not too late." Officer Jenny said, still in uniform. She was accompanied bye non-other than the now-famous Squirtle Squad.

" Squirtle!" the leader cried, overjoyed at seeing his friend again. Ash's feelings were obviously mutual. It was then that Misty noticed trouble on the horizon. She rushed to prevent it, but the inevitable happened.

" Officer Jenny! It's been so long. What'd you say you and me find a quiet spot alone and catch up?" Brock said, with an idiotic sense of love in his eyes. " Say, when is the rest of your family going to arrive?"

" Sorry to disappoint you Brock but I'm the only Jenny who can make it. And I am still obligated to keep the peace."

" I'm sorry, but I'm the only Joy that can come." The Pewter City Nurse Joy said from behind her.

" That's okay, you're the prettiest one I know anyway." Dripped Brock. " No wait, Jenny. No, Joy. No, Jenny, no Joy no-blffff!" The Pewter Gym's leader was cut short when a Water Gun struck him in the face.

" Cool off Brock." Misty groaned.

" Poliwirl!" her Poke`mon agreed. Over time, more and more guests began to arrive. Many Ash had met along his delayed journey.

" Oh wait, hold that pose! Now flex, great!" Ash left Tod alone so that he could have peace while photographing his P-One winning Primeape. He was worried. Only one guest was left and he was nowhere in sight.

" Hey Richie!" Ash called across the yard. " You know who hasn't landed yet has he?"

" No, I haven't seen him yet!" a boy who could have been Ash's twin replied. " But I'll keep looking."

" Wait, what's that?" Tod shouted, taking his camera off Primeape and using it as a telescope to observe a black dot on the horizon.

" Is it him?"

" Not unless he's a giant Meowth balloon." The photographer grumbled.

" Oh no. Not again." Everyone moaned as smoke bombs fell from the sky.

" Prepare for trouble!"

" And make it double!" two very familiar voices began.

" Can't you see that we're having a barbecue today? Why don't you guys make trouble some other time!" Ash shouted.

" But that's just the point!" Jessie shouted as the balloon landed outside.

" We've been all over the place hearing about the festivity," James said angrily, " and you never sent us an invitation!"

" So to compensate, we're taking Pikachu!" Meowth grinned. Brandishing a whip, Jessie lashed out and snagged the small Poke`mon, hauling him up into the balloon and into her arms.

" Pikachu!" the little mouse Poke`mon cried, trying to electrocute them.

" Don't you eva loin?" Meowth laughed, his accent showing heavily. " We'a prepared for your Dunder Shock."

" That's why we have rubber gloves!" James explained. Then he turned to the rest of the party below, all of them were preparing to attack. " If you so much as make one wrong move, Pikachu get's it!"

" And now dere's not'in you can do about it." Meowth jabbed a paw at Pikachu's nose. It was a serious mistake.

" Pika!" with all his might, Pikachu clamped his tiny fangs down on the cat's paw.

" Yow!! I'll teach'ya some respect!" the cat unsheathed his claws and lunged, just as Pikachu had hoped. He tilted his head aside and instead of scratching Pikachu, Meowth got the ' most beautiful' member of Team Rocket right in the face.

" Aaahh! How dare you ruin my perfect complexion!" Dropping Pikachu, she proceeded to wallop the cat around like a beachball. As usual, James somehow got caught up in the fight. His captors distracted, the yellow Poke`mon leapt off the balloon and safely into Ash's arms.

" You two let the little brat's Pikachu get away!" Jessie screamed.

" We can blame ourselves later!" James cried. " We have to try and recapture it. Weezing, Victreebel, go!"

" Arbok, Wobbuffet, I choose you!" All four of Team Rocket's Poke`mon landed on the lawn. 

" Just because you can't steal Poke`mon doesn't mean you can steal all the fun." Said a wicked voice from out of nowhere."

" Let's add our Poke`mon to the mix." An even nastier (sounding) voice agreed.

Jessie blinked. " Cassidy?"

" Botch?" asked James.

" It's Butch! Not Botch!" Sure enough, the notorious Butch and Cassidy stood bye with Raticate and Drowzee, ready for battle. The vain on Jessie's forehead began throbbing at once.

" What are you doing here Cassidy?? This is our heist!"

Her former partner smirked and ordered Raticate and Drowzee into battle. " Please Jessie, you couldn't steal first base in a ballgame. Besides, the Boss ordered us here." As usual, there was going to be trouble…for Team Rocket.

" Weez!"

" Charbok!"

" Raticate!"

" Eeeooorrr" While Wobbuffet and Drowzee stade back, the four other Poke`mon lunged for Ash and Pikachu.

" HRAAAAAARRRROOOOORRRRR!!!!!" The most fearsome of roars stopped them in their tracks.

" Oh no!" Jessie moaned.

" Could it be?" gasped James. The jet of flames that threw their Poke`mon backward told them it was.

" Alright! It's about time!" Then everyone at the party scattered in all directions as the fearsome Charizard swooped in for a landing. It had been a long flight from his hidden valley, but Ash's most powerful Poke`mon had finally arrived. " Charizard, ready for a battle?"

" Snnrrrrrffff." The fire Poke`mon snorted in reply.

" Jessie, I want to go home." James complained.

" Meowth too."

" Your teammates are pathetic cowards Jess." Laughed Cassidy. " They're both afraid of a little Charizard."

" Yous neva seen what it can do!" argued Meowth.

" Have a little courage will you?" Jessie snapped before turning towards their Poke`mon. " The six of you can take that lizard, go!" Jessie commanded.

" Charrbookk!"

" Raticate!" As you can tell, Arbok and Raticate-being the two best Poke`mon in the group, were the first to attack, lunging with their Poison Sting and Super Fang. Lunge after lunge they struck, but every time, with speed and grace that belied his size, Charizard skillfully dodged the assault until, WHAM! With a swing of his mighty tail, Charizard sent the snake and rat flying, just as Weezing came in for a tackle. But a mighty Mega Punch took the poison type out of the match as well. Three down, three two go.

" Stun Spore!" James ordered. For once, the grass Poke`mon obediently released a cloud of paralyzing dust that filled the air. But a quick flash of Charizard's hot fire incinerated the pollen instantly.

" Good work Charizard!" Ash cheered. " Now use Fire Blast!" Taking a deep breath, the mighty Poke`mon released a seemingly solid figure of the character for 'large' (at least that's what it means in Chinese) made out in flames that slammed into the now insanely screeching Victreebel. But the attack didn't stop there, the full force of the flames continued to blast Victreebel into Wobbuffet and Drowzee. Despite their best Psychic and Counter attacks, Charizard's flames overpowered the psychic Poke`mon's best efforts.

" Nice job Charizard. Take a break." The dragon-lizard reluctantly stopped his fiery onslaught and backed down; for Charizard, no more beating up Team Rocket meant no more fun. Ash grinned. " Okay Pidgeot, just like old times. Give them a taste of your Whirlwind!"

" Pidgeoo!" Beating its monstrous wings furiously the bird conjured up a massive five-story tornado that hurled itself at a beaten Team Rocket, who was instantly swept up in the gust along with a tiny, almost unnoticeable little piece of paper.

" Hey," James said while reading it " they did invite us!"

" A lot of good that'll do us now!" Jessie shouted at him.

" Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!!!!"

" Alright!" Ash cheered, striking his classic pose.

" Well I can tell that Ash is most definitely on the road to becoming a Poke`mon Master." Prof. Oak commented.

Gary sneered. " From what I hear, anybody and their second-rate Poke`mon could beat those morons."

" PIDGEOOO!!"

" HROOAAARRRR!!!!" Gary was forced to take back his words after both Charizard and Pidgeot threatened him violently. AJ, Richie, and a host of other trainers that dealt Team Rocket a major loss at least once backed them up.

" Pidgeooooo!!!" Suddenly Pidgeot screeched out in alarm. Everyone turned towards what the bird was looking at and to their horror, discovered that the cyclone it had generated was coming back in their direction. It went from picnic to panic. While the trainers recalled their Poke`mon back into their Poke`balls, Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny tried frantically to restore order and usher people into the Ketchum's now overcrowded storm shelter.

" Togepi! Togepi!"

Ash came running out of the shelter, Pikachu at his side. " Misty, what's wrong?"

" I can't find Togepi anywhere!" She shouted frantically.

" We'll help. Pikachu, you go with Misty."

" Pi!" The twister was mere moments away when Ash discovered the little egg Poke`mon; playing in the flowerbed.

Desperately he ran towards the shelter. " Misty! Pikachu!" he called out blindly as sand was kicked up. " I found him! Hurry back to the shelter!"

From the living room, the pair heard him and answered. " We'll meet you inside!" Misty called. Just as they were about to exit the house, a support beam fell in front of them, blocking their escape. In the shelter, Ash fought the many grasps of his guests in an effort to return outside.

" Pikachu and Misty are still inside!" He cried.

" Use your head Ash!" Brock yelled as the boy kicked against his grip. " Even if you went out there you couldn't do anything! I'm sure they'll be okay!" Just then the full force of the twister ripped open the door of the shelter and the sucking wind entered. Had it not been for Mr. Mime's quick deployment of Barrier, the humans and Poke`mon alike would've been whisked away.

Back within the Ketchum house, things were much worse. Misty and Pikachu both screamed and hung on for dear life as with a sickening shudder, the house itself was uprooted from its foundation like a ripe vegetable. Caught in the Whirlwind, it seemed as if they were spinning forever. Through it all, Misty thought she had heard the distressed cries of Team Rocket somewhere nearby. Then, with a CRASH, it was all over. The house landed and Misty's vision went black. 


	2. Which Witch is Which?

****

The Wizard of Oz

Chapter Two: Which Witch is Which?

By The Holder of Spirit

Misty wasn't sure exactly how long she was knocked out, but when she came to, Pikachu was standing over her, a worried expression on his face. "Pika pika?"

" Huh? Oh, I'm fine Pikachu. Thanks." Searching her memories, the young Gym leader recalled the terrible experience of being trapped in a flying house. " Pikachu, where is everyone?"

" Cha." The mouse merely shrugged his shoulders.

" Well, there's no use staying in this cramped up house. Let's go outside."

The Poke`mon's ears instantly perked up at those words. " Chu!" Pikachu never did get used to close spaces.

Before leaving the room, Misty stopped and checked her Poke`belt. " Good, all my Poke`mon are still here. Too bad I don't have one that can fly. Well, the tornado couldn't have blown us that far from Pallet right Pikachu?" To both their dismay, when Misty opened the door; they discovered that they were indeed very far away. " Pikachu, I don't think we're in Kanto anymore." The scenery around them was indeed a far cry from the comfort of Pallet Town. For one thing, this place was much more decorated. It reminded her of Celadon City at Christmas time. There were sparkling, brightly gleaming objects everywhere. And all the paths were laid out in colored bricks.

" Pika." Pikachu whispered in amazement.

" I know. It is beautiful." A slight movement in the corner of Misty's eye caught her attention. The scenery actually moved! No, it wasn't scenery. What she had thought to be part of the decorations were actually a small group of Mr. Mime. No, not Mr. Mime, they were people. But these people were strange indeed. Though fully grown, these humans appeared to only be the same size as Mr. Mime, and they dressed like Mr. Mime too. From a distance of 25 yd they cautiously watched Misty and Pikachu, perplexed. _I wonder what they're staring at._ Then, a glint of sparkling red attracted Misty and Pikachu's attention. Looking down at their feet, they saw a pair of red sneakers, much more beautiful than Misty's own. Attached to the sneakers was a pair of legs; that went under the house. " Aaaahhh!!" they cried suddenly, jumping away in terror. She turned to the people, who continued to stare at her. " Um, if I killed your friend, I'm sorry. It was an accident!" she pleaded sincerely. Now the funny people began to move in, more seemed to come out of nowhere and join them. " Please, it was an accident! I had no control of the house, I didn't mean it!"

" L:ike, why wouldn't you mean to kill that thing?" a familiar valley-girl voice asked from behind her. Pikachu and Misty slowly turned around to come eye to eye with three beautiful adolescent women. One with purple hair, another with magenta, and the third-the tallest and oldest, was a golden blond. All three of them seemed to be dressed in some sort of glittering gown that no matter how decorated, seemed to relate to the water.

" Violet, Lily, Daisy?" Misty asked astounded. Pikachu's eyes bulged.

" Like, what are you talking about?" The purple-headed one asked.

" Yeah?" the blond one echoed. " I'm like, the Witch of the South around here."

__

Well, she's got the witch part right. Misty though; remembering all the times her sisters tricked and mistreated her into doing their bidding. _But they said they weren't my sisters. This all seems like something I heard in a fairy tale, or a book or movie or something._ Misty turned to the other women. " If you all aren't my sisters, and she's the witch of the south, then who are you two?"

" Chill out." The girl she thought was Lily said. " We are sisters, just not yours. I'm the Witch of the South_east._"

" And I'm the Witch of the Southwest." The last one added. Misty and Pikachu just stood there and stared, sweat-dropping too. " So, like which witch are you?"

" What??"

" You know, all witches are from somewhere. Where are you from?"

Misty's short temper-fuse snapped. " FIRST OF ALL, I'M NOT A WHICH!" she yelled. At this time, Pikachu scrambled back inside the house and hid. Every smart person knew that it was suicide to be around Misty when she was like this. " Second, I'm from Cerulean City in Kanto!"

The southern witch grinned. " Well, none of us know where this 'Kanto' is, so why don't you take her place." She pointed at the slightly visible corpse under the house. " She's the Witch of the East."

" I told you, I'm not a witch."

" But you'd have to be." Southeast said. " A good one at least. How else could you kill an evil witch?"

__

This has to be some kind of trick my sisters are playing, like always. Misty thought to herself. _If they want to humiliate themselves and try to make me look bad, fine! I'll play along._ " All right then. I'll take her place. You all can call me Misty! Good Witch of the East!"

" Awesome!" the three other 'witches' exclaimed. " Welcome to Mimekin land!" At that, the little Mr. Mime people came out into the open and began to dance around and sing. Hearing the happiness in the air, Pikachu assumed it was safe to come out of his hiding place and began to play with the strange humans.

" Excuse me, but what are Mimekins?"

" Like, all these little humans around here are Mimekins." The witch of the south explained.

" Oh." Suddenly, a frightened scream pierced the happiness. All the Mimekins instantly panicked and ran back to their hiding places for cover. Billowing black smog filled the area.

" Mwahahahahaha!!!" another familiar-this time evil voice laughed. It was then followed by a whole lot of agonizing coughing.

" Weezing, stop your smog attack already!" a bumbling male voice choked. The gas soon blew away to reveal a very familiar trio of sputtering thieves.

" Team Rocket? What are you three doing here?"

" Who are you calling Team Rocket?" The one with the flaming red hair asked poisonously. " I am the great Wicked Witch!"

" And we ain't joking on da witch part." The talking Meowth added. WHAM! That remarked earned him a whack from the 'witch's' mallet.

" Who said you could speak?" she snapped. While they argued, Misty leaned over to the southern witch.

" I thought I killed the wicked witch." She whispered.

" Like, you killed a wicked witch. This is her partner." 

The witch of the west leaned down to the feet that still stuck out from beneath the house and began to 'cry'. " Cassidy! Oh Cassidy! All that's left of you for me to remember are your poor feet and your-wait a minute! Where are the ruby sneakers!?" Jessie raged. Indeed the sparkling shoes had disappeared from the corpse's feet.

" Chuchu." A worried Pikachu said at her feet. Misty had a bad feeling and looked down. Sure enough, the sneakers had magically teleported onto her own socks, replacing her old, worn out shoes.

The wicked witch noticed it as well. " Those sneakers! Give me those sneakers!" They were meant for me! Besides, I look more fashionable in them than you."

" Like sorry, but no can do." Said the witch of the southeast. " You know the rules, since Misty here took out the old witch and took her place, the sneakers are hers. Besides, she doesn't look half bad in them."

" Well, if she can't give them to me, I'll just have to take them myself. Go Arbok!" from her dark cloak, the witch produced a Poke`ball that opened to reveal her powerful violet snake.

" Chaaarrrrrrbok!"

" Arbok, use Wrap to hold her in place while James and Meowth relieve her of her shoes."

" Hey wait just a minute there Jessie!"

" Why do wes have-ta grab dem shoes fo ya? Your da one who wants dem?" her companions argued.

" Why? BECAUSE I SAID SO THAT'S WHY!!!" she raged. With that, fireballs formed in her hands and she began to hurl them at James and Meowth's feet.

" Whirl!" FWOOSH! A Watergun from Misty's Poliwhirl a moment later doused the fire and ceased their idiotic torment.

" I think it's time you three cooled off your act."

" Whir!" Her Poke`mon agreed.

The throbbing veins on West's forehead now stuck out like sore thumbs. " Get that brat and bring me those sneakers!" The two minions didn't argue back. They simply leapt at Misty.

" PIKACHU!!!!" There was a flash of seizure inducing light; a moment later, the witch and her two minions were laying in a pile, burnt to a crisp.

The witch snarled and rose to her feet. " You may have won this round but I'll be back. Just you wait and see. I'll get you my pretty, and your little Pikachu too!" With a flash of smoke, the three were no longer there.

" She's gone." Misty whispered. " They just vanished."

The witch of the south laughed. " Like, no they're not. Just look up there." Misty glanced skywards where a familiar Meowth balloon was slowly ascending into the sky.

" Can't this piece of junk go any faster?" the witch of the west fumed. " It's really slowing down our dramatic exits."

" You try ta get someting decent with da budget da boss gives us." Meowth sighed.

Misty shook her head. " Some things never change." Then turning to the remaining witches, " Look, this place is really beautiful and all, but I really need to get home and I'm not sure how. Call it a hunch but I don't think Kanto is anywhere near here."

The three witches huddled for a moment before South finally spoke up. " Well we like, never heard of Kanto; but maybe the wizard might have."

" Oh yeah sure." Southeast added. " He's like this really old but powerful guy who lives in the Emerald City. He can get you home for sure."

" Pi pi ka chu?" (How do we find him?). Being witches, they could easily understand Poke`mon.

Southwest merely pointed. " All you have to do is follow the Goldenrod Road. Like, it'll take you to Emerald City."

" Follow the Goldenrod Road!" the Mimekins began chanting. " Follow the Goldenrod Road!"

" I GET THE POINT!!!" Misty roared at them. Instantly there was complete silence. " Goldenrod Road to Emerald City; got it. Thanks again!" Misty called as she and Pikachu took off on their own personal journey.

" Pika pika!" (Yeah, thanks!)

" Nice kid." Southeast said. " Kind of a runt though."

" Like totally. No fashion sense at all." Her sister Southwest agreed.

" Still, she did handle her Poke`mon well." South murmured.

When the Mimekins were sure that Misty was totally out of hearing range, they began to sing again. " Ding-dong the witch is dead…" But though they no longer bothered the water-Poke`mon trainer, they did attract the attention of another visitor to this land.

The Mimekins didn't really pay much attention to the pink ball of fluff that landed in their midst and they certainly didn't realize the danger until it was too late. " Jiggalee-e puuuf, jiggalee-e-e puuuf." Of course, like all normal people, they instantly fell asleep. And seeing that once again, no one stayed awake through Jigglypuff's entire song well, you know the rest.


End file.
